New Beginnings
by introvertedserialkiller
Summary: Peter was pretty normal, before he had his powers of course… and Spiderman. But when Ultron attacks him, claiming that he is Tony Starks son, he is thrust into the lavish life of a billionaire's son. He tries to build relationships with the avengers, and Tony, but being the awkward kid he is, it's pretty freaking hard.
1. Chapter 1 - who are you again?

**Hey, so this is my first ever fanfic, so I hope you like it! rated T just in case but I don't like sex scenes (ew) so sorry to all those 50 shades people. This starts at the beginning or Age of Ultron. Enjoy! (sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammer)**

2015

Salvage yard – African coast

Tony Stark

I peek below at the scene unwrapping before me, Ultron, the twins and Klaue were having a heated conversation. Stealth wasn't usually my style, but hey, the team was influencing me, I thought as I perch atop the ship roof. I had a visual on Ultron through an opening, but it wasn't very clear, the rest of the team was playing ground game. We were relying on Nat and Barton to give us confirmation of what was going on.

"Can we hear what they're saying?" I say into coms, hoping someone was close enough.

"No, can't get an auditory yet," Nat confirms.

"We're coming up behind them now give us a sec," Barton whispers back.

Oh... Whoops, don't know what happened there but Klaue got what he deserved, I thought as his arm made a resounding _thud _as it hit the floor.

"Wow ok, Ultron's a little angry today guys." I voice to the team.

"It's definitely a deal, looks like Maximoff's were here to introduce Ultron, and then he'd come in to buy the vibranium, but things got a bit heated."

"Copy that Nat," Steve replies into the coms.

As Steve finished on the coms Ultron kicked Klaue down the stairs, leaving Ultron… rattled? Interesting.

"Looks like we're getting some action now," came the voice of Natasha through the static of the coms.

"That's what stark is, he's a sickness–" Ultron yells as he stands above a bloody arm. I was a little offended, to be honest, it's not every day one of my projects turn homicidal.

"Ok, Cap, Thor, Stark, move in now," came Barton.

"aww junior, your gonna break your old man's heart," I reply, flying in graciously from above between Cap and Thor. I cut off my thrusters and land on the metal bridge inside the ship with a _clank_. Ultron spins around, clearly ruffled by our appearance, the Maximoff twins behind him for support.

"If I have too," he responds with a mocking snarl. Unless I didn't know any better, he was starting to sound like… me. I didn't have a reply for that, but instead watched as Barton and Nat stalked Ultron behind him.

"Nobody has to break anything" Thor gruffly answers, hammer gripped tightly.

"Clearly, you've never made an omelette," Ultron retorted swiftly, oh _crap_… he was _definitely _starting to sound like me. That was exactly what I was gonna say. Thank God, this suit hid my expressions because I admit, this wasn't what I was expecting.

The stunt Terminator pulled after the party had me completely baffled, as much as I hate to admit it.

I programmed him to protect, not attack the Avengers and promise to make us _extinct_.

Nothing I ever made turned out too bad, I mean sure, sometimes stuff explodes, but pure crazy? Never.

"He beat me by one second." I tried to put in as much sarcasm as possible with that line. Well, I was flustered, obviously, my bot sounded just like me, but my team couldn't know that, and certainly not Ultron.

"You know I accessed every one of your servers, even your private ones," he snapped, clearly becoming impatient, the Maximoff twins looked a little confused at where this was going. Okaay… I already knew that, he basically deleted everything off of my computers. Damn, he was looking way too smug to– oh shit. I took a step forward, 'sarcasm, sarcasm, play it cool Stark, no need to panic…'

"Yep, we already knew that Robo-cop." Come one… Come on… give me a hint, he couldn't have accessed my super-secret private servers, that had every number of firewalls I could put up, he couldn't have figured out about the kid. I was so careful about how I encrypted his file, none of the Avengers knew about him, not even S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Are you that arrogant, did you really think I wouldn't find out about Peter?" My breath hitched for a split second and I think my heart skipped two beats, but I really couldn't tell. Within point one of a second, I had already smashed into the ceiling, ignoring the frantic voices of my team in my ear.

2010:

Ok so it was time to admit it, I was dying. The Palladium toxicity from the arc reactor was gonna kill me. How poetic.

I'd stopped frantically looking for a replacement weeks ago, knowing that I'd tried every element.

Currently, I was doing nothing. Just tinkering with an idea of a new suit design in my lab, but my mind wasn't on it. I knew I probably wouldn't be around to use it, so I thought of other things while I worked.

I understood giving Pepper ownership to the company was a good choice. She was smart, reliable and knew what to do. Dad would've liked her. He always said I'd need a strong woman to keep me in check.

"You have received an email from Mary Parker, would you like to read it boss?"

I scratched my head, having a sinking feeling I knew that woman, "How do I know Mary Parker?"

"She was an MIT student you met while at a fundraiser boss." Ohhhhhh… that's where I knew her. Right… she and I had a thing I guess. I put down the thrusters I was tinkering with, and asked JARVIS what she said.

"If its longer than 50 words give me the short version Jar."

"She says you have a son named Peter Parker boss."

"Eh, another one of these, delete that email Jar." A little cold-hearted I have to admit, but so many women I'd been with claimed they had a child, and they've all been false.

"There is a birth certificate attached boss, and a DNA test."

I scoff, "check the authenticity."

"it's a match for a real document boss."

I didn't even move. It took me a while to continue thinking, my head swirling with uncomprehendable thoughts.

"…Shit!" It's real. I drop into a chair, feeling slightly lightheaded. I could feel the walls of my lab slowly sinking into me. Oh my god, I _do _have a son

"What was his name again Jar?" Would he want me to meet him? Wait, what was I thinking, me; a Dad.

"Peter Parker." Peter, a nice name. Would be better as Peter Stark.

"You're delusional Stark, your about to die, remember?" I mumbled. I was a mess, dying, drinking and absolutely going nuts. If I did have a son, I would not contact him.

"Give me the rest of the email Jar." I needed to sort this out.

Ok, so basically, I was in deep shit. My son –jeez, weird to say- was pretty much awesome, and I was having a hard time trying to convince myself he wasn't, because otherwise, I would blast myself into his life. Mary Parker sent me an email overall saying that I had a son, that when we had an affair in 2001 her husband, Richard Parker, had died a few weeks after.

I was angry she didn't tell me, but understandable, I would've chosen not to grow up in the spotlight too. She passed our unborn child off as his son, afraid that the unwanted publicity of being a Stark child would cause him to not have a normal life.

During her time working on cross genetic research, she died in a plane crash in 2006, leaving Peter in the care of his aunt and uncle, May and Ben Parker. She delayed the email to send in 2010, because she was dealing in some heavily controversial science and didn't know if she would make it, which she didn't, making sure that if she did die, I would at least know. Peter's 9 now.

"Jarvis, send a donation to his school, his favourite subject's Science, right?" Thinking back to the files I read on him, "Send it for some new science labs, keep it anonymous."

"No worries boss."

I walked over to my desk, continuing to work on my thrusters, the cold metals a comfort. Peter's life would fall apart if he knew I was his father. I wouldn't contact him, it was final.

Even though I made myself that promise, I still kept donating money to his various schools, keeping up with his growing academic persona and activities.

When I found out I wasn't dying, I almost contacted him. Almost. Because I was still a mess, dealing with the aftereffects of New York. My interaction with Harley confirmed how much of a shit dad I'd be.

Then, in 2015, months before Ultron, Ben died, and if I wasn't so confident in May Parker's parenthood, I would've marched straight up to his door, but I was still a mess, I couldn't be a father if I couldn't look after myself.

2015 – 6:30 pm

Midtown school of science and technology

Peter Parker

It had been a long day. I had a massive decathlon meeting this afternoon that lasted till 6:00, meaning that I would have to stay at school till 7:00 so May could pick me up after her shift. Apparently, she didn't think it was safe for me to walk home alone.

Even though I had superhuman strength, I obliged. School was rough, Flash started another 'Penis Parker' chant in the hallway, but MJ managed to spill juice all over his pants, which was priceless. I was currently in the library, watching Star Wars off the library CD's. I was gonna go patrolling, but the library has cameras and a sign-in policy, so that was a bust.

I pushed out my chair, kind of bored already, the prequel sucked, but that was all the library had. I walked out of the library, the librarian gave me a side-eye,

"I'm just getting a book, I'm so sorry."

She gave me a nod and went back to her computer. I turn down the faded yellow halls and turned the corner. I stopped, what the hell?

"Woooaah… that's so cool," I whispered under my breath as I approached the metal statue.

As I start stepping forward, I see it… move. I froze. It was standing with its back to me, suddenly, a tingling behind the eyes told me something was wrong, my fingertips start to twitch, and I back away.

The statue… no, robot, starts _walking _towards the other end of the hall.

My eyes widen, my breath coming in quick, it's so advance, I thought. The bot stilled, as if sensing I was there, its hand started to glow, the thrum of an engine made my head throb.

My hairs raise on the back of my neck and I whip around, seeing a glint of metal and feeling my senses go into auto-pilot, I duck, as a large metal fist punched into the wall behind me, plastering and tiling crackling to the floor. I activate my web-slingers, shooting both of its shoulders, pulling the bot forward and kicking its head off. The head _clanks _to the ground, wires spitting sparks out the opening.

"Ok that wasn't so bad," I mutter as I turn to face the other one, finding that 10 more robots had collected during my time fighting the one.

"What do you want?" I yell, my voice breaking, damn puberty, never makes me sound intimidating.

"You're an interesting one, is that superhuman strength I detect? Makes sense your insufferable hero-like lineage continues on in you."

He didn't know I had superpowers, and he was mentioning my dad?

"Ok… my Dad died before I was born, car crash. Again, who are you, what do you want."

He laughed, it was mechanical, like he was still understanding how to use his voice.

"My name is Ultron, and i don't want anything from _you_. It's the person that's coming to get you I want. For this to work, I want you to die in his arms, to make it more dramatic and all."

There was no way I was getting out of this. There was like, a dozen of them now, I'm pretty sure there was more around the school as well. And who was this person that was going to save me?

"Look, I-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he blasted me with a weapon from his arm. The concentration of energy hit me straight in the chest, flinging me back into the lockers, creating a massive hole in the wall, throwing me into the cafeteria.

I started wheezing, oh gosh I think I broke a rib. That fricking hurt. I push myself up from the wreckage and start running as fast as I can, limping from the fall. I can hear them coming after me, I shoot a web to a table and swing it towards the mob, crashing into one.

I franticly scan at the room, unable to find a way out of the large room not covered by one of the Ultron bots.

The only way out is the window, I punch a robot in front of me, step on his half-bent chest. Pushing him down, I use the momentum to jump out the window. I'm on the second floor, so this was a smart move. I shoot a web at a street lamp, pulling myself up, just skimming the pavement. I tumble onto the road with a groan, preparing to run yet again.

Oh _crap_. I hear more humming of an engine with my enhanced hearing, looking up I'm expecting a fight. Instead, I'm looking into the eyes of… _Ironman_?

"_ohmygod,_" Ironman gasps, turning his thrusters towards me. This can't be happening, I'm meeting Ironman! Momentarily forgetting about Ultron, I turn towards him.

"Mr Stark! Holy crap, your m-my hero. It's so good to meet you, I have so many questions about your suit. By the way, there's killer robots-"

"Kid, I know you have a lot of questions but we have to go and-" He was cut off by Ultron emerging from the school. Ultron's robots turned on me, their weapons glowing red hot, Mr Stark still metres away. One of the robots creeps up behind me, placing his hand on my back, burning a hole in my shirt.

"I see you've met Peter. I'm sure he'll be disappointed with his old man."

I furrow my brow at his words, until I turn to Starks anxious face. Instead of talking he turned a repulsor on the robot.

"Let him go, or I swear to god when I'm done with you, you'll be an expresso machine."

I tense, predicting a fight. I know its Tony Stark, but I'm not ready to reveal my powers, if this goes bloody, how am I going to explain this?

A quinjet landed on the ground next to Stark, much to my confusion, and excitement, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye stepped out, followed by Thor flying in next to them, cracking the pavement.

"I see the whole team has joined to meet your son!" Ultron chuckled.

"What? What did you say," I blurted out, son? How delusional is this guy?

"Peter, just stay calm, its ok," Mr Stark replies, his repulsors, staying at the same position.

"Stark who is this, what's going on?" Captain America asserts, his eyes darting from me to Stark.

"Well? Why don't you answer their questions Stark?" Ultron snarls. "Unless you want me to blast a hole in this kid."

The avengers stand tense, unsure of what to do, with me as Ultron's hostage.

"Peter, you're my son, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Stark sighed. "Damn it, Ultron is that what you wanted?"

His son, what the hell? I barely felt Ultron's gaze, Icouldn't breathe. This was impossible because…

"No. No, no, no, Richard Parker is my father, he died before I was born." My breath came in short rasps, no, this wasn't happening.

"It's true, he had an affair, just like he always does, and he ruined your family," came Ultron's voice.

Nope. I wasn't dealing with this, this wasn't real. I brought my leg up to the robot behind me, kicking him in the chest, ripping his arm off. I don't care that the avengers saw, I have to get out of this situation. The super-humans in front of me leapt into action. I leapt over a robot, grabbing his head as I went, ripping it off of him and throwing it at another robot.

As I landed, another robot took a swing at me, firing off his weapon. I dodged it, leaping onto the wall of the school, shooting my webs onto a stray loose piece of brick and swinging it through three robots.

When I walked back onto solid ground, the fight was finished. Robots and fire littered the front lawn. I caught Starks gaze, he was still a few metres from me, but the regret was clearly raw inside him. I couldn't care less, I turned away as a tear fell from my face. As I collected myself, I didn't notice a rouge robot until I felt his weapon hit me in the chest, enveloping me into darkness.

**Annnnnd that's it! my first chapter, pretty long, but I wanted to introduce Peter to the story early in. Anyway, I hope this is read by people. If people like it I'll probably upload another chapter sometime next week. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 - the ride over

**Okkkkkkkk… another chapter! Thx for the support btw! This chapter is basically a Stark to Stark interaction, not good at writing fluff, but here it goes (audible sigh) This one is shorter (sorry) but we'll get into different Avenger interactions next chapter. Enjoy!**

**(sorry for typos)**

**CHP2**

Peter

I roll over in bed, hitting a rib on my side, causing me to fling my eyes open and hiss between my teeth. Using my hands for support I slowly move to a more comfortable position, even with my enhanced healing, I'm pretty sure those ribs are gonna hurt for a few more hours.

Then I notice my surrounding, not my usual twin bed. The king bed is soft beneath my weight, surrounded by a polished concrete room and a large window covering a wall. I swing my body over to the side of the bed, allowing my feet to touch the cold concrete floor.

Out the window, is New York.

Despite the placid atmosphere in here, the buzz of the city remains constant, although distant from up here. The constant traffic and bustling people seem small in comparison to my position, in the skyscraper.

I look around, spotting a bathroom and another door. Lavish furniture covers the apartment, making it seem expensive but simplistic.

I look down, covering me is cotton sweatpants, navy blue, followed by a white shirt, both feel expensive and extravagant against my skin, despite the plain exterior.

I'm not Starks son, I can't be. I can feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into denial, feeling tears prick at my eyes. Then why would he contact me, why would Ultron? I'm pretty sure they both didn't know about my powers. Oh god, they know about my powers. They'll trace it back to Spiderman soon enough.

I need to get out of here, I need to go home. I'll convince May to… move to Oregon or something. Or Texas… yeah, a small country town, where no one will track me.

I move to the door, suddenly threatened by my lack of web slingers on my wrists. On a black velvet chair, I spot my backpack, the only faded item in the room, roughed up by age.

I grab it, inside is my school books, my clothes, splattered with blood and ripped from the fight. I reach deep inside the bag, feeling for my slingers and attach them to my wrists.

Better safe than sorry, despite Stark being my idol, I don't trust him, especially after Ultron claimed he was my Dad… and that my Mom… had an affair. How could she? She told me about my father, Richard. She never mentioned Stark. She told me about his achievements, his funky attitude in her stories… was she talking about Stark? Or Richard?

I bring myself back to the room.

No need to study my surroundings and figure out where I am, the tallest building in New York; Avengers Tower.

I can't even comprehend what that robot-Ultron said. It's not true, A Stark? Please.

But the look of raw emotion on Tony's face, the man looked at least 10 years older, with his usual media sarcasm gone. I leave my backpack on the chair, with all the heavy books, it'll just weigh me down. I need to find May, it's at least mid-morning, I have no idea what she's thinking, I'm gonna need a hell of a story to cover my ass.

It looks like 'I'm on the penthouse, at the very top. That's gonna make it hard to escape.

I open the window, looking down at the city. I pull myself back, winded at the height.

"Jeez, that's like 90 stories." I say, breathless. I wasn't a big fan of heights, despite being Spiderman.

"Actually it's 93."

I whip around, turning to find a nervous Stark standing near the door. He looks ruffled, with a cut lip from the fight. He sports a black Led Zeppelin shirt, and jeans. Normal… wouldn't be the word to describe him, but he looked, relatable, like a guy who was lost.

"Mr. Stark? What are you… What are you, doing here." I stuttered, my previous confidence about escape crumbling.

"Well, since this is my building, you know, I'm just hanging around."

"Right… yeah, of course." I didn't know what to do… all the sudden he was just standing there. I had no idea what to say, my only plan was to run… not actually talk to the guy.

"I just wanted to see how you were befor-" he began.

"So, you're my father," I cut him off, starting with the question I most wanted answered.

He struggled with it for a moment, obviously calculating his next move.

He sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"How long have you known." I whisper, barely able to look at him.

"Im sorry, I wasn-"

"How long have you known." My voice was shaking, the world didn't make sense anymore. Everyone I'd know had lied to me, my world was on fire and I was sliding off of it.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN!" My vision was red, I couldn't even see his face. In a rupture of anger, I grabbed the wooden table, barely feeling it snap beneath my fingers as I tried to flip it over. So much for trying to keep my identity a secret. The plant on the table smashed on the ground, the white of the pot in pieces across the floor. Dirt spilled across the ground, an inconsistency to the cleanliness of the room. The plant lay there, destined to die slowly.

"Since you were nine." He said it slowly, afraid to continue.

"Why didn't you contact me. Did-did you not want me? Did you think I was too much trouble for your life?" I accused, the anger slowly ebbing away, I just needed answers, no games.

"My life was a mess, I was dying, and I figured a boy like you didn't need me. You had these perfect parents, and I was a drunk." He seemed almost apologetic, sincere even. I wasn't going to deal with it now. I wanted to leave. To run away just like I planned.

"You're an _Avenger_, you have your life together. You had every chance, you could have just said you existed. You could have met me." He had every opportunity, and no right to keep this from me. I should've known. In no world was this okay.

I started towards the door, he couldn't hold me here, in this room. It was suffocating feeling his eyes on me. He was my idol, and he lied to me.

"Peter… Peter, wait." He grabbed my arm as I passed him. I'd always wanted a Dad, mine… Richard Parker died before I was born, I'd always wanted one, but not like this.

"You're not safe, Ultron knows who you are and he'll be targeting you. We're going to a safe house. Just come with us, please…" He looked at me with pleading eyes. This… was a valid point. And despite my outbreak, yeah, it would be cool to spend time with the Avengers, and… maybe Stark and I could, get along.

"I don't know… What about my aunt, she'll be worried…"

"we called her, she knows, and wants to keep you safe, as do I. Don't worry, I didn't mention _Spiderman._"

I flinched, this was going to be hard to explain, what with the pieces of table scattered around us.

"Its nothing… I-"

"Wow, you are a pretty crappy liar. How are you doing it?" I grimaced, it was true.

"it's a long story… but whatever happened, it's like my senses have been dialed to eleven, and I have strength as well as… stickiness…"

He laughed at that.

"yeah, I've seen you in action, Spiderman. We are going to have an elaborate talk about that."

I shifted, he still hasn't explained, everything… about me and him. It was hard not to feel comfortable around him. He looked me in the eyes, sensing my hesitancy.

"Your Mom sent me an email. How about you get on the quinjet, and I explain everything?"

There were so many things that could go wrong. He was Ironman, trouble followed him everywhere, but then again, it was the same with me. And I needed to know, about my life. What did my Mom say?

"Ok."

**Well. There you go. I said everything at the top basically. Next chapter is the Barton's farm! **

**Thanks for the follows, Creativemind24, Darlingdreamer1125, Fwoosheye, Wolf Zero 52, abbynormal315 and shizune19. So grateful! Thanks for the favorites, Princess Viris Potter (lol) and Miakingme18! **

**Miakingme18: thanks so much for the compliment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, you guys have been asking where I am, because it seems I have been dead since like… may…. Well year 11 is a bitch, and I work at a grocery store sooo… so many extra shifts, it's been crazy. One guy tried to climb over the register to get to toilet paper! (I'm in Australia, hence the toilet paper) So it's been mad.**

**I'm still at school, because my parents are essential workers, but there's like 4 people in my grade, it's so sad. **

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about the wait, but here it is! **

**The fight with Hulk/Tony in Age of Ultron happened, but it was with Thor and Hulk rather than Tony, I thought that would be easier for the story, so just in case if you guys are confused!**

**Also stay safe, and if u guys are also essential workers, what's up squad, I know It's hard but you got this!**

Chapter 3:

Peter

And I was being driven out of Stark tower. With a new top of the line, yet to be released Stark Phone, a brand-new watch, again top of the line, and sitting next to Tony Stark. In a limousine, with a chauffeur who was… happy? I didn't know what his deal was.

"You really didn't have to get me all this Mr Stark, I was fine with my old stuff…" I mumbled, not really knowing what else to say.

"Kid, what point of billionaire do you not understand, and call me Tony, Mr Stark's my dad- your grandfather." He said, looking me in the eye, "besides, you had to tap that thing you call a phone, a million times and then tilt it to the left before it turned on."

I laughed, "But… I'm just borrowing it ok? I promise." I pretended not to notice the change to 'grandfather', I wasn't comfortable with it yet. I understood the reasons for not contacting me, the press and that he was a mess and all that… but it wasn't fair. All I wanted was a Dad, Ben had been amazing, but then he had gone too… and to not even mention that I was his son…

"Whatever you say, Pete," He had a small smile on his face, and I knew there was no way he would let me return these.

They sat there for about 2.3 seconds and then I couldn't take it anymore. This was Tony FREAKING Stark, and despite being his… relative… he couldn't not talk to him.

"Mr Stark, I just wanted to say, putting aside all of this, I can't believe you made a Multi-Isotope Radio-Decay Cell! I mean to make an arc reactor into something as small as that, I can't believe you managed to stabilize the radioactive isotopes enough to not affect your body, and the way you combined two isotopes of hydrogen, deuterium and tritium, together at such high energies that they combine into one atom is-"

He looked at me with a raised brow.

"Oh god that was… I'm so s-sorry, I get excited-"

"Kid, I'm gonna stop you there."

"O-ok…" I mumble, embarrassed.

"How the hell did you know that? That science is college level."

"I-I love science… and chemistry, so I just kinda… you know…" I waved my hand, hoping I didn't have to explain my absolute obsession with him, and my careful study of his arc reactor.

"You just, 'you knowed' your way through a complex understanding of machinery? God Pete, you're so modest, you're hella smart and you know it."

I blushed, unsure of what to say.

"How bout this, you tell me what you know, and I will confirm/deny what you say. Maybe once we got back from this 'safehouse' that Barton seems so vague on, we can get to an actual lab and I'll show you."

"you… you'd really do that? Cause that would be incredible! I've always wanted to see your lab, I mean not in like a stalkerish way I just thought it would be really cool and I could see your… suits… sorry, talking way too fast again…"

He laughed, "It's fine, you-"

He was interrupted by the driver rolling down the limousine window-barrier thingy, "Tones, we're coming up to the hanger now, Quintet's inside."

"Thanks, Happy, can you drive the car back to the tower, and if anyone asks, I'm on a business meeting or something. You can make up anything."

I felt my breath quicken just a tiny bit, "wait." I whispered, unsure of whether I should bring this up.

"you alright Pete, you look kinda pale."

"I-are we going in an aeroplane?"

"Quinjet actually, the safehouse is way out in the country."

"I don't have a passport… and I've never been on a… a jet."

He started to snicker, then catching my face he stopped. God, I felt pathetic, I shouldn't be scared of this.

"Peter it'll be ok. I would usually find a safehouse closer to the city, but we can't with Ultron, he's in all of my tech. Now come on, you'll love it." He lowered his voice, softening it, "I'm sorry about this. This was my fault, I just… I need you safe ok? I know we haven't known each other for long but, just trust me." I nodded, feeling assured, if Mr Stark said its fine then it would have to be… right?

"Besides, If I didn't keep you safe, then Pepper would kill me, and I prefer Ultron over her."

With that, Mr Stark stepped out of the car, leaving me to scramble after him.

I stepped out of the limousine, and into a private airport in a more secluded part of New York. It looked like a warehouse, with white walls towering over me. Beside it was a runway, I guesses it was for the planes coming through here, but the Quinjet, Mr Stark said, was in the hanger. I was about to fly in a quinjet… with the AVENGERS. What is my life. This would be so amazing if I wasn't getting hunted by Ultron. We start walking towards the hanger at a slow pace.

"So how did you get your powers anyway?" Mr Stark said, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uh, radioactive spider bite while on a fieldtrip to Oscorp."

"And I assume 'fieldtripees' usually get into situations that deal with highly classified super soldier bugs?" He smirked, giving me the side-eye.

"I might of… wandered off… and broken into one of their labs… but it was for science! I was really excited! I mean, not as excited if it was Stark Industries, but just enough where I was willing to break the rules. And there were these shady guys that had this folder that I picked off the ground that had complex cross genetics and well… I really wanted to get involved." I took a breath, taking a peek at Mr Stark, wondering if my awkward nature was already freaking him out, but he was still smiling.

"Jeez kid, you have a knack for trouble, sounds like me."

I left that unsaid, deciding that even I knew the subject of him being my father was too awkward.

"Why did you become Spiderman? I mean you're just a kid, you don't have to go out every night and get beat up. What's your M.O? What gets you out of your twin bed in the morning?" I stumble at his question, so thankful that I didn't fall on my face.

"I- when you can do the things that I can do… and you don't… and _then_the bad things happen, they happen because of you." I say, choosing my words carefully, trying to express my guilt over Ben dying and our helplessness through the answer.

He nods carefully, still obviously thinking about what I said.

He stops outside the hanger, turning to face me, his previous mischievous gleam returning.

"You ready to meet the avengers?"

"Wha- ar- are you serious. But I cant, i- im not-"

"Relax you'll be fine." He smirks as he puts on a pair of 80s sunglasses.

The hanger door slowly lifted, its gear turning loudly. I stepped inside, almost hyperventilating with nervousness.

**Ok bad place to end on, sorry, I'll be posting the next chapter later this week. But I wanted to have a little chat just with Tony and Peter. I think imma start out with them being awkward cause that's just Peter and Tony doesn't know how to open up, but then maybe in like 2 chapters shit goes down… *laughs manically* my life's kinda calmer now so I wanna update more. Next chapter is just gonna be avengers getting to know peter, and dealing through their shit.**

**Again, as this is my first fan fic I've ever written (or anything in that matter) I am welcome to constructive criticism, I hope I'm getting the characterization right! Also message me or something if you have any ideas for this story.**

**Btw, thank you for**

**Princess Viris Potter**

**¡Oye! Espero obtener esta traducción correcta ya que está en Google Translate. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Estoy muy contento de que te guste la historia!**

**Miakingme18**

**I feel bad. Im sorry, i'm defenitely gonna be writing more chapters, already written the next one, gonna send it later this week! Thanks so much for the support though!**

**Anyway, thanks for all the support! Again, stay safe!**

***retreats into bedroom to live out rest of quarantine***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow marvel people. I know, we are addicted, I'm sometimes ashamed, but not really. Here's a new chapter. I don't know what to say… Basically intro to all the team, brief for some, but I'll do more 'intro's' next chapter as well. Sorry to say no Barton farm this one, next one though. Anyway, hope you like this one, last chapter was short, because I rushed to get a chapter out. This will be more of the length I want for it. Read away.**

peter

The huge doors lifted open, to reveal an open space, with the quinjet in the middle. Its massive wingspan occupying most of the space, surrounded by forklifts, and multiple office doors on the left. On the right was a mini balcony, with a ladder extending to a hatch to what I assumed was the roof of the hanger. Musty air escaped the hanger, rising up amongst the dust.

I turned to Mr Stark, suddenly hit with a thought, "Mr Stark, I ripped apart a robot in front of them, do you think they know I'm enhanced, or Spiderman?"

He patted me on the back, "Call me Tony, and yeah, most likely they know your enhanced, but I wouldn't put it past Nat to find out about Spiderman. And Pete, last mission was a hard one… an enhanced messed with everyone's heads… so they might not be as friendly as they usually are, don't take offence."

I breathed deeply in, suddenly feeling light headed, they knew I was enhanced, and they were in a bad mood, I was more nervous than ever.

Behind the wing of the jet was a red-headed woman wearing a skin-tight black uniform, holding a device that showed her a hologram of the US. She glanced up when we entered, but said nothing.

I gasped, _ohmygodohmygodohmygod_ _that's black widow_! My heart was beating out of my chest as I inspected the rest of the hanger. On the mini balcony, the ladder creaked and wobbled, and a middle-aged man with a bow slung around his shoulders, along with a quiver, wearing a skin tight black and maroon uniform with its sleeves missing, climbed down, giving a little hop off the last rung of the ladder. _Holy shit, its hawkeye! _

He leaned on the railing and yelled down, "Nat, you put in the co-ordinates yet? Let's get going soon, otherwise we won't make dinner."

The woman waved him off, seeming distracted, "yeah, I'm getting there, just give Bruce some time." She sighed, putting down her device and turning to face us. She walked forward, bending to go underneath the wing.

Her face was calculating, she looked me up and down and gave me a little smile. She could definitely see into my soul. Not even joking. I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't done a background check already and found out I was Spiderman.

"Hey, Peter, right?" I nodded to give confirmation, still a little scared. "I'm Nat. Good to see you ok after that run in."

"Thanks," I said meekly.

"You really pack a punch when you want to, I saw the amount of damage you did."

I stared at her unsure of what to say.

"Yeah yeah, don't scare the kid will you, you're already intimidating enough," brushed Mr Stark. I breathed a sigh of relief, thankful he could save me from that conversation.

Nat rolled her eyes, "Jeez Tony I'm just making conversation to him." She walked towards Hawkeye, giving me a wink, and went up the stairs to the balcony, already speaking to him in hushed tones.

Tony sighed, "Pete, I gotta talk to Rhodey and Pepper. You can sit down if you like. You can go inside the jet, but don't take anything apart or any gadgets you find, I won't be a minute." And with that Mr Stark left me alone. With the world's mightiest heroes. Alone.

I walked towards the back of the hanger, trying to hopefully dodge the rest of the Avengers. They all seemed frazzled just like Mr Stark said. I sidestepped around some boxes on the ground, eyeing a line of chairs against the back wall.

I looked up and froze, in two of the chairs, sat a man with long blonde hair, tied up, wearing a red cape and golden armour. He was comforting another man with a blanket around his shoulders, and over stretched pants with rips in them.

"Banner, friend, it wasn't you. The hulk did it." Thor said in a rough accent.

"That doesn't justify the lives lost." Banner said, putting his head in his hands.

I turned straight around, not even daring to say hi. I heard what happened with the Hulk and Thor, it was all over the news, I wanted to ask Mr Stark about it, but he didn't mention anything so I didn't either. The hulk destroyed a city in South Africa. Thor stopped him, knocked him out by going through a building. I saw the news footage when Mr Stark wasn't around, people were asking for his arrest.

I felt kinda sweaty, I was meeting my heroes, which was freaking awesome, but with all the recent events… I wonder what the combined kill count was for the Avengers.

I didn't blame any of them, I was near Manhattan during the battle of New York. I was only 11, and I was able to get out with Aunt May and Ben pretty quickly, but I still saw the aliens. The world owes them a debt… but maybe they should have limits… I don't know, but thankfully Hulk was stopped. Personally, I'm more of a fan of Banner and his work on gamma rays.

I managed to leave without either of the men noticing me, moving towards the mouth of the quinjet I thought maybe I could sit inside and digest all this? Everything happened pretty fast… my conversations have been pretty shallow, never discussing anything heavy.

I still think Mr Stark didn't want me… all the press, the drama. Yeah, would've been easier for him to bury this.

I wonder… if Ultron hadn't found me… would he have tried to meet me at all? I walked up the ramp, trying not to let my steps echo through the hanger.

I looked through the jet, oh my god it's amazing. I reach the cockpit, and marvel at the technology.

"It's pretty great, isn't it?"

I whirl around, surprised by the voice, almost tripping over in the process. Black Wi- Nat was standing behind me, still clutching the hand held holographic device.

"Y-yeah it is." I stammer

"You interested in engineering? Or flying it?" She asked.

"Yeah… I love engineering, I make old computers out of retro tech." She nodded.

"I was looking at the jet, it's so incredible, apparently it goes up to speed of Mach 2.1. Have you ever flown that fast? I was looking at the two angle-adjustable rotors, It's amazing how it can make the aircraft perform vertical take-off and landing, and the way it has adjustable wingtips that can be angled down to intensify the lift of the wing rotors and modify the movement of-" I looked up at her to see her grinning widely.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, sometimes I go off like that, you just-"

"God Peter, I'm not criticizing, but that was about the coolest display of nerd power ever."

I smiled shyly. She paused.

"Here, sit here-" She tapped on the seat "-where the co-pilot sits."

"W-what?"

"Come one. Clint never likes to fly with me anymore, Stark always puts it on co-pilot, Thor is just… he thinks it's a flying metal horse, Steve is an old man, and Bruce is too nervous. So far, you're the best co-pilot I'm ever gonna have."

I stare at her. "No way is anyone, let alone Mr Stark gonna let me fly this. You should see me drive a car! I'm so bad! I'm gonna crash into a tree or something, I- "

"Peter, sit your tiny ass down and let me teach you. The only reason your bad in a car is because I haven't taught you." She stared at me suddenly serious.

I shut up and sat in the chair.

"Ok so this is your PFD, primary flight display, that's the airspeed tape, your altitude indicator, rate of climb etc. It's pretty self-explanatory when you're in the air. You'll see."

"Wait. I'm gonna be in here when we start?"

"Yes. How are you going to learn from back there?" She jabbed her thumb to the seats.

"W-what- I-… I've never been in a plane before…"

"What."

"Yeah. I've been to like, 4 states max- "

"oh boy, this is gonna be spectacular."

"What is?" A voice behind us said.

I turn around, seeing a familiar face from the PSA videos at my school.

"Holy crap! Captain Am- Roger- America, it's an honor! "

"Oh… thanks son, just call me Steve, it's nice to see you're ok." Steve said, obviously embarrassed about my display of adoration.

Nat rolled her eyes.

"I'm teaching Pete here how to fly the jet."

Steve turned to Nat, "Nat, go easy on him, you don't want to give Tony a heart attack."

"Honestly, it's like no one has any faith in his flying skills," She grinned.

"I don't trust myself with this thing." I say shyly.

Steve gave Nat a look which obviously meant, 'he just said he can't fly the thing'.

Nat gave a little huff.

"Nat… are you ok? After South Africa, I heard you met the Maximoff girl-"

Nat's eyes went cold, "I'm fine."

"Nat, its ok, we all got hit it was pretty scary-"

"Steve. Not now."

Steve nodded, Nat turned away from him, and he noticed the dismissal.

"We're going up now, everything is packed, we've just got to convince Bruce to come with." With that he turned away back into the back of the jet and sat down without a word.

There was a moment of silence. I could see she was conflicted, as much as she tried to hide it, she was upset. I think she was trying to teach me how to fly to distract her.

I wonder what the Maximoff girl did to her head… I mean, I heard about Nat's past, she's different now, but the things they made her do… you can't walk away from that unscathed.

I looked at her knuckles gripping one of the controls, they were white. I opened my mouth to say something, anything, to comfort her, but I didn't know her that well and it wasn't in my place. So, I just stayed quiet when she didn't say anything.

True to Steve's word, Tony, Thor, Bruce and Clint climbed into the jet.

"Ah, so Stark, this is your son." Thor gruffly said loudly. "Hello, young boy."

I waved shyly, "It's nice to meet you…"

Mr Stark ignored him, and focused on me sitting in the co-pilots seat.

"Romanoff, you weren't gonna teach him how to fly were you." He said slowly.

"Yeah. I was." She replied.

"Nope this isn't happening. Peter Get into an actual seat. Let's not give a 15-year-old the keys to a million-dollar mini-van."

"Tony, he's perfectly fine to-"

"Nope."

"Tony, loosen the leash, I'm sure Peter would love to learn."

"No. I was gonna teach him how to at least drive a car first, and then _I_ would teach him how to fly a plane and _then_, a Jet."

Natasha sighed, but continued fighting valiantly.

They went on like this for a few minutes but eventually Natasha won, and I ended up flying the Quinjet. I'm not gonna lie, it was so freaking awesome.

"Yeah, now straighten up- to the left- yep, and now press that- not so hard- yeah that's it." Nat would guide me, while the other Avengers sat in the back talking quietly, Mr Starks eyes never left my back. Soon Nat's guidance faded, as I got the hang of it. We had been talking on light subjects like my favorite classes, her life with the Avengers, my home life, her favorite movies, what school I went to;

"Midtown Tech."

"Damn that's supposed to be for geniuses." I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"It-it's not really-"

"Damn kid, so modest, guess you didn't get most of Tony's personality."

I went silent at that, which I guess being a master spy, she picked up on that.

"So, you didn't know he was your dad?" I tensed.

"Yeah… Ultron just showed up at my school and told me." She nodded, staring out into the blackness of the sky.

"I thought a guy named Richard Parker was my dad… but… surprise." I continued.

"How did Richard take it?" She asked.

"Both my parents are dead." I said abruptly.

"That sucks." We stayed silent for a little while, her blank face staring into the distance. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment, before giving in.

"I grew up in a facility where they trained assassins. Never knew my parents." She continued. "That's what I saw when the Maximoff girl messed with my head."

"Yeah my parents died when I was six." I told her. "Do you ever get sad about it sometimes?" I asked, careful.

She sighed. "It was so long ago, but yeah. I wish I had a normal life, I wonder who I would've been if I did."

I understood that. Sometimes I wondered what I would've been if my parents survived. If I hadn't been Spiderman. Who would I have been? We sat there, lost in our thoughts, each thinking about the same thing; what if.

Suddenly she spoke, "So… Spiderman…"

My eyes went wide. "W-what."

"You're Spiderman. Don't deny it, I looked into you when we met."

"What? N-no I'm not. I-I'm-" I looked at her, she looked at me, and she just burst out laughing.

"Damn it yeah, I'm Spiderman." I laughed along with her, realizing that there was no way she wouldn't have found out.

"I saw you rip Ultron's arm off, it was pretty obvious you were enhanced, then I cross checked… and Bam." She said proudly.

I groaned, "Daaaaamn iiit. I was hoping you hadn't figured it out. You're not going to tell everyone else though? Right?"

She laughed once more, "Don't worry kid, your secrets safe with me. I don't think the rest of the team knows you're enhance anyway, there was a lot of confusion, only I saw it."

I groaned once again.

"You would be cool, except for your suit. Its bright blue and red, and it's a onesie, and you literally operate only at night. Seriously, you need to change it."

"I know, I'm thinking about red and black or dark blue."

"mmmmmm… red is still pretty bright."

"Hey! Don't judge my Suit! It's all I got to work with."

We both started laughing.

Hawkeye walked up next to Nat, "You two are having more fun than anyone over here, whatchya talking about?"

I looked at Nat with wide eyes, "Girl stuff."

"W-what? Nonoononon-" I stammered, feeling a blush across my cheeks.

Hawkeye and Natasha burst out laughing, Hawkeye putting his hand on his chest.

Once he stopped, he said, "I'm Clint by the way."

"Yeah, I kinda know, I'm Peter."

"Clint sit your scrawny ass back down, we're landing." Nat interrupted.

"Nat! Steve doesn't like that type of language!" Clint yelled.

"You know what Barton, I could throw you out this plane." Steve said from the back.

The plane gave a lurch, and Clint stumbled.

"Clint, you better sit down, we're landing" Concluded Nat.

Clint gave a little silent whoop, and sat back down as the jet gave another violent lurch. Suddenly, she pressed a button and gave me control of the Quinjet.

I gripped the handle, trying not to crush the metal.

"W-what are you doing?" I say, white faced.

"You're going to land." She stated simply.

I stared at her with a pale face, "Are you serious? Nat!" came a voice from the back.

"Come on, you've been flying really well for 2 hours straight, just like you said, it's a vertical landing, straight down."

I nodded. I could do this. And if I couldn't, I would kill all the Avengers, and myself. No pressure.

"Ok, so try and land in that open field, right next to the house. A little to the left- that's it."

I tried, I really did, but the jet still landed with a heavy bump causing everyone to lurch upwards.

I laughed nervously, "Sorry guys," I said quietly.

"Kid it's all good, you did great, much better than I expected thanks to Nat's mediocre teaching skills, but good none the less." Said Mr Stark as he lowered the ramp to get out.

Nat gave me a warm smile, "you did great Pete, honestly, but you will need to do better than that next time."

"Wait, next time?"

She jumped out her seat and left.

"The Avengers are going to kill me." I muttered under my breath.

I stepped out the Jet into a field, grass and flatted wheat covering the ground. We were no-where near the city that's for sure.

Clint rushed ahead of us to a house that sat on the hill, and sprinted through the door. Mr Stark came up behind me, and patted me on the back, "You're a good flyer, well done. Do I dare say better than me?"

I smiled, "Thanks."

We followed Clint into the house, to find him kissing a woman and some hugging some random children.

He heard Mr Stark say, "And these are… smaller agents."

The woman smiled warmly at us.

**That's another chapter done! I kind of made Nat nicer than she was, but I feel like Peter brings out the best in people, also I like the two spider avengers sticking together. Also, I am interested in the relationship between Steve, so more of that. More of Stark to come next chapter, because it's like family time at the Barton farm, also more of Clint. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome, ideas are as well. Tell me if you guys like the way I characterized everyone, or tell me what I need to do better. Anyway, more chapters coming soon! Stay safe!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello. Yeah, I never know what to put here… idk enjoy?**

**Little bit of a panic attack scene in there… *****warning*******

tony

"I'm sorry we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed."

I snarked to Clint. I thought I knew Barton, but apparently, he wasn't bothered to explain that he had a _freaking_ secret family out in the middle of god knows where.

The children hanging at his legs squeaked, "Did you bring Aunty Nat?"

She stepped forward, "Why don't you hug her and find out."

The girl jumped into her arms. So, Nat knew as well? How many years had we been a team?

"Yeah Well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. I kept it off of Shield's files, I'd like to keep it that way," he looked at us seriously.

I turned towards the team, god we looked like trash. Steve looked surprised, so at least he didn't know. I spotted Peter behind Nat, looking Neutral, and… awkward, which was pretty normal.

"I figured it was a good place to lay low," Clint continued, hugging his wife.

I heard a sound and saw Thor stepping on some Lego, Steve looked at him, amused as Thor brushed it underneath the sofa.

I saw Pete staring at Thor with cold eyes, obviously he wasn't too happy with the destruction of Legos.

"How's little Natasha?" Nat said, touching Laura's stomach. She was having a kid named after her? Unfair.

"She's… Nathaniel." Laura grimaced.

Nat's smile turned into a hard stare, she bent down to the overgrown stomach, whispering into it, "Traitor."

One of the kids walked up to Thor, and he bent his head, a pained face etching across his features. I looked at him, concerned.

Toast popped out of the toaster, and everyone's heads turned towards it, startled by the domestic noise. Peter stared at it, an injured expression on his face. Hm… he must get annoyed with loud noises, he mentioned he had heightened senses.

I'll have to talk to Cap about helping him control it.

Thor stomped out of the House, going through the door. Steve followed him out. From the lounge I heard Thor say, "I saw something in that dream, I need answers. I won't find them here."

I looked out the door and saw Steve standing on the patio, with a whoosh of noise, Thor lifted off the ground and left. I heard Peter gasp, and I looked over to see his eyes glimmer. Damn, he had no idea what was happening here, all he saw was flying heroes.

We came to the farm broken, a ghost of a team that was known nation-wide as strong. All Peter saw was his idols, he had no idea the effect the Maximoff girl had on us, on me. I was glad Nat entertained him on the way here, helping him fly, but… even she looked worn.

She took stolen moments away from everyone to display the pain of a forgotten memory that she saw.

I saw everyone dead. Cap… he said I'd failed everyone… I saw that alien ship come to life. I hoped that Peter wouldn't know how broken we were. All the powers, the tech, the fighting skills where just a front for how weak and damaged we were inside.

Steve stared out into the grass field, he turned and walked to the doorframe. He didn't notice me staring at him. With one final look, he turned away from the house, and jogged off into the distance, his shield bobbing along with his steps.

Damn him. The rest of us had been really hurt when the Maximoff kid messed with us, but he always seemed to walk away all right.

Damn him and his perfect blonde chiselled face, I didn't trust a guy without a dark side, a past. But everything on his ledger was all red blue and white, the golden boy of America. The golden boy that Howard Stark talked about more fondly than his own son.

"…Stark?"

"Hm? What was that?" I turned towards Clint, his concerned face analysing me.

"We're talking about sleeping arrangements, you all right to sleep on the couch?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Fine with me, but Steve's sleeping on the floor then, I'm not sharing."

I looked around the room, noticing that Bruce had already left, same with Natasha, doing mundane house chores I expected.

Clint laughed, hugging Laura once more. I glanced at Peter and he too was watching the casual display of affection. I wanted this. As much as I played it off, I wanted this life, with

Pepper, and Peter.

It's so dumb, but I started out as a kid playing with computers having a laugh, my life and my work is so much bigger than I wanted it to be, it's so uncomfortably in the spotlight.

Peter spoke up for the first time since we were here, "Thanks for letting us stay, did you want us to help out? With… I don't know… laundry?"

Laura laughed, and I couldn't supress a small smile.

"Yeah I'm sure you could help out. Don't you want to settle in for a bit though…?" She looked at him, expecting a name.

"Peter, Peter Park-" He stopped at the mention of his last name, seeming uncomfortable, "Umm. N- no, it's alright, we've been sitting for hours on the jet, so its ok."

He doesn't know what to call himself. I just realised that I had totally underestimated how much this would affect him.

I had only been thinking about what our relationship would be like, but, he has no idea who he was anymore, Parker, Stark. Shit. I need to talk to him.

Clint noticed this exchange, and spoke up, "Our Tractors broken, unless you fixed it Laura since last time I was here?" Laura shook her head, "Yeah, would you guys be able to fix it?

It's in the barn, the building to the left."

I looked at Peter, and he nodded… hesitantly. Progress! Kind of.

We walked out of the house, seeing in the distance the silhouettes of Bruce and Nat walking towards the garden.

Peter trudged up the hill beside me in silence, following Clint's instructions to the barn. The barn wasn't a barn, it was a rickety old wooden shack that happened to have doors, and semi stable ceiling and walls.

I pushed open the door, seeing a floor full of straw, with a lovely old rusted tractor sitting in the middle.

"Well hello there, what's your name," I spoke talking to the tractor.

I looked at Peter to see he was already staring at me, smiling.

I walked over to it, and lifted up the hood, dust practically exploded from it, billowing up and landing on both of our faces.

Peter immediately sneezed, eyes watering briefly. He coughed once more as I did.

"Jeez, is this thing even a tractor," He gruffly mentioned.

"Definitely not a tractor, we don't know what kind of crazy spy stuff Clint has hidden in this thing."

Peter smiled. Oh god, what do I do. I want to talk about… him and us, but, where do I start. All I could think was, _don't be like dad, don't be like Howard_.

"I'm sorry." Yep, that is the total opposite of what my dad would say, so I'm off to a decent start? Maybe.

"I- we never got the chance to talk really after everything. I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry. I put you in danger, I uprooted your life. I'm sorry."

He stared at me. What is he _thinking_, I was dying to know.

"You're… sorry. For what exactly? For being my Dad?" I bristled at his tone.

"…Yes. I'm sorry that you got dragged into this because you're my son, I-I just wanted you to have a normal life." I tried to recuperate.

"So, you regret me, your sorry that you're my Dad? Am I just something that got dragged into the drama of your life? Would you have ever met me if Ultron hadn't found me?"

"No no, kid-"

"Don't. Call. Me. That." He turned away, oh no. I needed to let him understand, I just wanted him to be normal, be something that I wasn't, be better.

"I'm sorry. I wanted you to have a normal life- "

"AND I WANTED A DAD." He spun around, tears in his eyes. The l- the look in his- his eyes, god I'll _never_ forget it, all my walls caved in. I was left completely exposed in front of this kid.

How did I explain that what I wanted most in this world was a life with him, but having that would destroy his life?

Peter

I couldn't believe it. All my suspicions were true. He never wanted me, I was a nuisance. I had had these thoughts sitting at the back of my mind, and I dint know what it was, exhaustion, stress? But I just blew up.

"AND I WANTED A DAD." I breathed out, completely crushed. Something was sitting on my chest and I couldn't breathe all that well, I took deep breathes. I never yell, at anyone.

"I lost every Dad I ever had." My voice broke, it was true. "Richard, Uncle Ben. Then you come along and the one- the _one_ chance I have at having a father, you say you don't want me."

He stuttered out, "Peter, I want you, I do."

"Are you sure? Because it's been clear that when people want something, they contact them, or send a birthday card, OR LET THEM KNOW THAT THEY EXIST!"

I stared at the man, he puts on a front, he acts snarky and confident and nice, but damn he is such as asshole right now. He left me. He knew who I was, knew what he would mean to me if he came into my life, but he didn't.

"I am a bad person, especially when I was drinking, and partying, and I was a rude, awful person. I was a wreck. And then here you come, this perfect boy. I-" He sighed, "I didn't want to ruin you. People often end up dying or getting hurt on my watch."

"You could have protected me. Like you protect Pepper. You're FUCKING IRONMAN. You could have MET ME."

I stood there, anger, and betrayal and sadness racking through my body in waves. My mind fighting everything I'm saying, everything he's saying. To trust, to not trust. All my thoughts are sitting on a wheel, spinning around, crushing my reality over and over.

And all the sudden the wheel was a train, and my head was on fire. I couldn't _breathe_.

I could hear the barn creak, the conversations of the people in the house, the birds screeching.

The cracks in the barn let through sunlight, which seemed to almost blind me. My shirt, which seemed so soft before was burning my skin, it's rough exterior painful.

I gave no memorable or conclusive looks to the man, and just ran out.

Sprinting through the field, my breaths coming in short rasps until I came to a lone tree and collapsed onto my knees.

My vision was almost turning black, all I could do was sit there, staring into the retreating sun with tears running down my face. No thoughts came to me, I was all panic, and rage and I felt like scared teenage boy. I'm Spiderman, I should be stronger than this. Why can't I _breathe_.

I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of doubt and the panic sets it. Have I been poisoned? What is happening? What if it's an after effect from the fight with Ultron? Shouldn't I have healed since then?

Mr Stark bent down in front of me, panting from his run to follow me.

"I c-can't b-breathe-" I took more short rasps, trying to calm down.

"Pete- Pete, hey look at me,"

I looked at his eyes, fear rolling from me. He looked at me with understanding, yet concerned eyes.

"Its ok- its ok, just follow my breaths." He started doing dramatic breaths, in and out, I tried to follow along, but everything was too much, I could see and hear everything around me.

"I-it's not w-working." I gasp out, breathing as heavily as before.

He looked at me a little panicked. "Ok. Ok… just close your eyes."

"What?"

"Just shut em." I did as I was told, closing my eyes.

"Think of your happy place."

"H-huh?"

"It could be a memory, or just a feeling you have, but just describe your happy place."

"U-um… its m-more of a memory. J-just a normal Saturday morning really. I'm in the lounge, drinking hot chocolate… I'm-"my breathing spiked again and I gasped, opening my eyes, feeling panicked once again seeing my surroundings.

"It's ok, it's ok, keep going, you're in the lounge, what time is it.?" I close my eyes again.

"Its m-morning. Uncle Ben is making b-breakfast, eggs and b-bacon. May is making him a cup of coffee, they were always h-horrible, but Uncle Ben a-always drank them anyway. We had the Beatles playing on the radio, 'Hey Jude'. May would randomly break into song, a-and Ben would always give in and would sing at the chorus." I still had my eyes closed, realizing that my breathing had steadied.

I felt… better. I slowly opened my eyes, my senses adjusting back to the sunlight. Mr Stark sat across from me, looking at me, concerned.

"You ok?"

"What the hell was that." I demanded, my voice still raw.

"Peter, I'm sorry you had to go through that… it was a panic attack."

"But I'm enhanced… I'm not supposed to have, panic… that."

"Sometimes anxiety is… hereditary."

Mr Stark ran his hands through his hair, he looked worn. I stood up, and swayed a little, I saw that my hands were still shaking.

"Pete, maybe you should sit down, that was pretty rough- "

"I'm fine. And that doesn't change anything, you can't benefit from my weakness like you do with everyone else."

With that remark I left, I just trudged into the grass and left the man kneeling on the hill. He couldn't do this- I-I didn't have a panic attack. I couldn't have. I didn't think I was able to with my abilities.

I started to lightly jog, until I went past the house, to another field in the distance, doing anything to get away.

I tripped over a stray rock and crashed into the ground.

"Shit," I wheeze as I roll onto my back. This is crap. I just want to go back to school, to May, to Ned and MJ, to Spiderman. I wish I could go back to the times when my biggest problem was having a crush on Liz and keeping Spiderman a secret.

I started up at the dark sky, which had turned to night a while ago, seeing the stars twinkle before me. There were so many, it's so much different to the city. The moon indented itself upon my eyelids, leaving me with warmth even when I closed my eyes.

A figure appeared into my view, blocking out the moon, and I blinked.

"You all right there, son?"

Captain America looked down at me with a blue shirt, his blonde hair blowing softly in the wind, his face haloed by the moonlight.

"Um, yeah… just… admiring the stars."

He looked up, "yeah, the sky here's a lot different to the city. I grew up in Brooklyn, there's never any stars there. It's nice to get away."

I nodded, still rattled by my experience with Mr Stark.

"Can I join you?" He asked.

"stargazing?" He nodded, "sure, yeah." I replied, and he laid down next to me.

It was awkward at first, I kept expecting him to say something, but he obviously wasn't the pushy type, so we just laid there, staring up, until… his presence wasn't weird, or uncomfortable, it was nice.

"I'm from Queens." I said after a while. "I've been to Brooklyn a few times, it's nice."

"Yeah, it's changed so much since I was there last, but, you know, home's home."

We didn't face each other when we talked, just kept staring at the stars.

"So, what were you really doing down here." I knew he'd been wanting to ask it, but he waited for me to speak first, which was… comforting, it was nice to know he gave me a choice.

"I got into a fight with Mr Stark."

He paused, unsure whether he should continue. "What about?"

"I wanted to know why he didn't contact me… or let me know he was my Dad… and he said he wished he wasn't my Dad."

"That's rough. But, Tony's a rough guy, he isn't very good at emotions. I think he wanted to protect you from him. He's always been an insecure person, so he probably feels he doesn't want to make you too much like him."

I nodded, basically what he said.

"Tony also has the media around him… I don't know everything that was said… but I do know that Tony doesn't mean that. When he found out you were in trouble, he didn't even second guess himself, he just sped off to save you. And Tony second guesses everything he does… Except you, I think he was willing to do anything to save you."

I… I didn't think of it like that.

"Steve, Peter, your gonna miss dinner!" Yelled Nat from inside.

"We better go inside before Nat gets upset, she cooked tonight…. So, I don't know how that went, she gets frustrated when things don't go her way, and cooking is no exception."

I laughed, grateful for the ease of conversation between us.

"Race ya," I said as I sprinted ahead to the house.

Steve just smiled and sprinted with me.

We both skidded to a halt at the front porch of the house, Nat greeted us as we both doubled over in fatigue.

I think he let me win, but Nat still teased him substantially for it.

Mr Stark wasn't in the kitchen, but I know I'd have to find him later, and explain, I said some crappy things. But... so did he. We needed to sort this out. I didn't know what the two of us would do, but hopefully I'd have a relationship with him.

**That's another chapter! Im updating pretty recently so far, I don't know how long that will last, but im going to try to update once, maybe twice a week. I don't like putting specific timelines for this because then I just get unmotivated. **

**Well, I hope you like it, more Tony and Peter fluff next chapter, don't worry, I'll make them fwiends. Next few chapters are gonna move forward with the story, next chapter will still be at the farm (maybe, my plans change a lot), but later on… maybe get some Sakovia action in there *wink *wink. You'll have to stay tuned!**

**Anyway, stay safe, I hope I did everything accurately, I like Peters relationship with Steve.**

**Till the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one, not gonna spoil anything for you guys, just gonna let you read.**

I sat on my makeshift bed, which was just a mattress on a floor, doing nothing, really. I was fiddling with a chemical equation for my new web formula on a notepad, but without any lab, my new formula would just be theoretical.

Across from me sat Bruce Banner. I was trying so hard to try and contain myself from fanboying.

We were sharing a room, Nat was in the room next to us, and Steve and Mr Stark were sleeping on the couches.

I tried to get Laura to give my spot to Steve or Tony, as I had an actual mattress rather than a couch, but she wouldn't budge, saying that as a 'growing teenage boy, I needed sleep'.

I looked over to notice that Dr Banner was reading a book, I tilted my head to the left to see the title, 'Thermodynamics: Ultra-Relativistic Nuclear Collisions.'

"That's a good book."

He looked at me with tired eyes, "You've read it?"

"Yeah, it was a little while ago, but its good. It's a bit disappointing that after 2 decades of research they've still only come up with a _theory_ to produce quark-gluon plasma.

I get that one of the big challenges is to obtain an experimental determination of the temperature reached in a heavy-ion collision, and a simultaneous determination of another thermodynamic quantity, such as the entropy density, that would give access to the number of degrees of freedom.

I read all of your papers on nuclear physics, which were incredible, and I think with lead–lead collisions at the Large Hadron Collider at the speed of sound, we would be able to extend the theory to- "

I stopped speaking, acutely aware that I was rambling, my word vomit usually makes people uncomfortable, so I tried to limit it.

He stared at me with an open mouth, "Are you still in high school?" He replied softly. "Yeah…"

"That's I-incredible, this is college level, maybe even higher. To make assumptions about that is…"

I blushed softly, so embarrassing, I had just nerded out in front of _Dr_ _Banner_.

"What school do you go to?"

"Midtown."

"That's a good school, have you ever thought about moving up a few years, go into college?"

"No… I want to graduate with my friends."

"That's fair, moving up makes you a little isolated."

I nodded, that's why I didn't want to skip. I'd been offered, multiple times, but I couldn't leave Ned.

It took me a while to make a friend, so moving year groups would make me lonely.

"I asked them to not to put me in a room with you, I'm sorry you got stuck in here. If you want to move, I'm sure Steve would swap with you." He said, lowering his head. I felt sorry for him, he asked to move rooms to protect me, it would be hard to live in that mindset.

"No, no its fine, I'm ok being in here. I've missed talking about science."

"Are you sure? I just… I don't want to hurt you… the other guy has been hard lately."

"It's fine, I know how hard it is to stay in control of stuff. It's not your fault." I did know how hard it was to stay in control, maybe not as much as him, but a little. When I first got my powers, I was breaking things everywhere, faucets, remotes, even computers. I could see and hear everything, which was so hard to keep hidden. I was so afraid I would hurt somebody… which was exactly how Banner was feeling.

"I know you heard about what happened in South Africa… the way the other guy just…" He sighed, closing his book, looking suddenly uncomfortable and tired, so tired.

I could see the bags underneath his eyes from a mile away, obviously he wasn't sleeping, haunted by the Hulks actions.

"Seriously, its ok, I'm more of a fan of Bruce Banner than the Hulk. I've read all your papers on gamma radiation and nuclear physics. I also wrote an essay on you about thermodynamics in class, so it's incredible to actually meet you."

I smiled at him, I was legitimately excited to meet him. "It must be hard for everyone to only know you for the Hulk. Your theories on cold fusion are a lot better than the Hulk is."

He smiled at that, a real smile. I think he didn't get told that enough.

"Thank you."

We talked about science for the rest of the night, comparing subjects, talking about wild theories that scientists had stopped following.

It was good, he like chemistry and physics like I did, so we were both on the same page. He even talked about some of his more recent work, that hadn't been released to the public.

I fell asleep at about 10, and so did he. We were both tired after the day's events.

**tony **

We were outside, chopping wood.

Honestly Cap could've done the chopping by himself, his pile was 4x the size of mine. But there was no lab here, no way to fiddle, so I chopped wood.

How domestic.

Clint's house was nice, very lived in, but nice none the less. I think it was supposed to be white, but dust had settled on it and it was a tan color, with grey tiles on the roof and green shutters.

Ok the house was freaking ugly, but the wooden fences with long fields behind them were nice.

It was a good place to lay low.

I kept thinking, the team didn't understand what I was trying to do.

Ultron was there to get rid of the Avengers, after him, we could have retired. What are we supposed to do, train more freaks like us over and over again through the generations to protect the earth?

It wasn't my fault Ultron turned out to be homicidal.

I was coming up with solution, I thought that next time a wormhole blew itself through New York, instead of _me_ saving everyone, it could have been Ultron.

I wanted to protect Peter, from having to be the next generation of superheroes. He was a good fighter, I saw him.

Fury would have picked him up in the next few years, if he wasn't already on his radar, and Peter would have been hauled into Shield, and being the naïve kid he was, he would have been happy to help with whatever they wanted. And then the next mission would've come by, and then the next, and it would never stop.

I tried to make Ultron to prevent that.

When Peter had his panic attack… I didn't know what to do, all I could think was, what would Rhodey do?

He was always the lovey-dovey type. _How are you Tones, calm down Tones, Tony Stank, you better not have an anxiety attack on my watch_.

I never realized that I would be doing the same thing years later, with my own son.

I brought the axe down on another piece of wood, and chopped it in half.

I flung it over to my pile, wiping sweat from my brow. The one thing, the one thing I didn't want him to _ever_ have experienced, was that.

But he was Spiderman, of course he had seen some stuff… and with Ultron, the stress of… me… he had gone into a full on, a Tony classic, panic attack.

I went after him when he ran off, followed him a good 2 miles to where he had fallen over and laid on his back, but then Cap had found him first, and had a decent to god conversation. I hadn't stayed around to eavesdrop, but I did watch how relaxed he was around him.

_He doesn't even have a kid; how could he talk to Peter easier than I could? _

It pissed me off.

I didn't want to sit in silence, that wasn't how I worked, so I made conversation.

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?"

"Sometimes my team mates don't tell me things, was kinda hopin Thor would be the exception."

Oh, so he was pissed about Barton not mentioning his family… or was it me with Ultron? This guy was too much of an emotionless dick for me to know.

"Yeah give him time, we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him," I replied as he swung down his axe and chopped another piece of wood.

"Earths mightiest heroes, pulled us apart like cotton candy."

"Seems like you walked away all right." Ultron got to Peter, which got to me, Romanoff was effected, I could tell. Thor sped off into the sky, haunted by his vision. Bruce… blew up. And Cap? Perfect as ever.

He looked up, obviously disturbed by my comment.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side." I swing my axe down, breaking more wood apart. "Call me old fashioned," I said, mocking his age.

"Well let's just say you haven't seen it yet." Was that a threat? Wow, Capsicles finally growing a set.

"You know Ultron's trying to tear us apart, right?"

"Well I'd guess you'd know, whether you'd tell us is a bit of a question."

"Banner and I were doing research."

"That would affect the team."

"That would end the team. Isn't that the mission? Isn't that why we fight? So we can end the fight? So we get to go home? So I can have a life with Peter?"

He ripped a piece of wood apart with his bare hands. I forgot how strong he really was sometimes.

"Every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die, every time. Peter could have been hurt because of you."

How dare he bring Peter into this.

"You have no right to mention him."

"And you have no right to lie to him."

"I was trying to protect him!"

"You're lying straight to his face! You aren't protecting him, you're trying to ditch him. Before Ultron he never even met you, because you weren't man enough to see him."

I walked straight up to him, and pointed in his face, "This is none of your business, my life is not yours, so stay out of it."

"It is my business when you're hurting a kid."

**peter**

The Avengers were milling about, doing various thing in the house and outside.

I could have helped anyone, done anything, but I decided to walk into the kitchen, and help Mr Stark.

I walked up behind him, he turned around and gave me a concerned smile.

"Hey Pete, how's it goin?"

"Its good, what are you making?" I say, looking over his shoulder to see several pans laid out on the stove.

"Makin lunch, someone let slip that I could cook, I think it was Nat, she notices everything, so Clint put me to work-" he waved around at the pans, "making spaghetti."

I nodded, I didn't know he could cook.

"Can I help?"

He looked at me surprised, "Sure, did you wanna grab the pasta?"

I went over to the cabinet, and found the pasta, walking over and putting it on the table next to him.

"You know. This was actually your grandmother's recipe. She used to make it every year for my birthday, it was my favorite meal."

I laughed, "The great Tony Stark's favorite meal is spaghetti?" He smiled along with me, "Nothing beats homemade food."

My Grandmother's recipe. Huh, it's an odd thing to say.

"Can you stir this?" He pointed to the pot with the mince in it.

I took the wooden spoon and started to stir. He turned around and grabbed multiple spices and poured them in, as well as cut up tomatoes, tomato paste and a few things I didn't know.

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean." He said softly, I was surprised, I thought I'd have to apologize first, but… he was making the decision to do it first.

"What I want most in the world is for you to be my son, I want to help you with your homework, to give crappy but funny presents at Christmas.

I want to teach you how to drive. And I missed so much, your first steps, words, I couldn't teach you how to ride a bike.

I regret missing that the most in the world. I didn't contact you, because the media would have found you, your life would have been in the spotlight.

Every mistake you made, would be on the front page of every magazine. You might've had to change schools. I wanted you to have a good life, a normal one, before I introduced myself." He took a deep breath, suddenly looking emotional.

"I didn't mean what I said. You're my idol, and I just… I was angry, and upset. I understand where you're coming from, and I want to have those things with you, I do. I hope, that we can spend Christmases together, and you can help make science fair projects."

He suddenly looked very happy, "Really? You wanna spend time with your old man?"

"Hell yeah Mr Stark, even one as old as you."

"Ok first, watch your language, if I'm going to be a responsible Dad I need to enforce shit like that-"

"But you just swore more than me-"

"Ah ah, don't interrupt. Second, I was voted sexiest man 14 times, so obviously I'm not that old, third, don't call me Mr Stark."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"I don't know… you can call me whatever you like."

"Ok… old man."

"Peter, I swear to god-"

"Ok, ok, ok, is Tony all right?"

I knew he wanted me to call him Dad… but I wasn't ready for that.

"There we go, and he complies."

We spent the next hour cooking lunch, talking about life other things.

"So, who are your friends at school," He asked further into the conversation.

"My best friends are Ned and MJ, and then there's also Liz."

"Liz… a girl I presume?" He looked at me accusatorily, insinuating…

"Nope, don't even go there, I don't have a crush on Liz."

"Oh my god, you do! You blushed 4 shades darker."

I covered my cheeks, oh no, we were not having this conversation.

"Admit it, admit it! Little Petey has got a crush."

I groaned, "Stop it, besides, Liz would never go out with me, she's so cool, and I'm… not popular."

"You're cool, I swear, don't look at me like that! I mean you're pretty awkward, but all the popular kids in high school are brats. Just ask her out, see what happens."

"I know… I just don't wanna mess it up."

"Trust me, you'll be fine, and if she rejects you, just say you're Spiderman."

I snorted.

Wow, he was already giving me girl advice… it was nice.

We served up lunch and sat down.

We had to put together 2 tables to fit everyone, and some of the chairs were washing baskets, like mine, but it was ok.

Steve sat at the front of the table, with Nat and Clint next to him. Bruce sat next to Nat… I had a feeling something was going on with them… but I didn't know.

Next to Clint sat Laura, then his two kids beside him. Tony sat next to Bruce, and I-I sat next to Tony.

"Ok, I am gonna say it, but I'm afraid I'm gonna get skewered… Tony, Peter, you're better cooks than Nat.," Clint said, causing an uproar at the table.

Nat's mouth dropped open, "How dare you- "

"It's true." spoke Bruce, speaking up next to her. Nat jokingly punched Bruce on the shoulder and he gave her a face.

I laughed with the others, and watched as Clint fussed over his kids.

"Come on, you have to eat it. I know it's got a lot of vegetables in it, but it still tastes yummy!"

The little girl still shook her head, refusing to take a bite at the look at all the vegetables.

"Look! Captain America is eating it!"

Clint looked at Steve, and he took a large bite of the spaghetti, grinning dramatically, causing more laughs to ensue around the room.

The little girl giggled, and reluctantly took a bite, and then another, and soon, much to my delight, she squeaked out, "I want more!"

Clint dished her some more as we started to clean up.

"Hey, if you're up to it, we can maybe continue fixing up that tractor?"

I smiled, "Absolutely!"

And with that, we both walked out of the house, back towards the barn.

Again, we entered the rickety building, the hood still open from last times encounter.

"Hello dear." I said as Tony looked at me with a grin.

"Tell me everything,"

As I lowered my head into the hood, a voice said, "Do me a favor,"

In my haste to see the face of the voice, I hit my head on the head, "ow."

I looked up again, with more success this time, to see a man wearing an eyepatch, and a blue beanie.

He wore normal civilian clothes, a brown jacket over a tan shirt, though I knew he felt uncomfortable looking so mundane.

"Try not to bring it to life."

**The end of another chapter, bit of a Steve and Tony rumble, not gonna lie, love setting it up for civil war. **

**Good job for getting this far. I wanted to say, damn you look good today!**

**Have a great day, hope it goes well for ya'll, enjoy quarantine. Stay safe.**


	7. Chapter 7 - the decision

**Yo. Sorry its been like 2 weeks… lots of stuff happened, so much crappy stuff at school. But its ok! I was a little unmotivated to write this chapter just because it was mainly the script of the movie, and while I love re watching age of Ultron, I can't wait to include my own content. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony:

I sighed, damn it, couldn't get a bit of quality time with Peter.

"Ms Barton, you little minx." I looked at Peter, his mouth was wide open, he had no idea how bad the situation was right now. I had to get him out of here, if Fury knew about Spider-man, he would try to use Peter.

That couldn't happen.

Hill must've called him in."

I get it, Maria Hill called you, right? Was she ever not working for you?"

"Artificial intelligence. You never even hesitated."

Fury turned to Peter, "Nice to meet you Peter." It looked like Peter was about to explode of excitement.

"Nice to meet you too, d-director, m-mr Fury."

I stepped forward, Fury didn't get to talk to him.

"Look, it's been a really long day, like Eugene O'Neil long, so how's about we skip to the part where you're useful."

Bitterness ebbed in my voice.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you're going to shut him down." Fury continued, straight to the point.

"You're not the director of me."

"I'm not the director of anybody, I'm just an old man," He sat down on a hay bale, "who cares very much about you."

I looked at Peter, "Go back to the house."

He turned to me, gobsmacked, "But- I can-"

"Peter, now." My voice was firm, I needed to be responsible, or a good parent of something, and I figured this was the best decision. He couldn't be here for this.

Peter turned around, hearing the tone of my voice, and started to open the barn door, causing a cascade of dust to rain down on him. I couldn't hide my grin as he started sneezing.

* * *

Peter:

I closed the door softly behind me, jealous that I couldn't say hi to Nick Fury. He was so cool. I'd learned about him in class, the founder of the Avengers. I started to walk down the hill, before I realized, this would probably be my only chance to meet him. I could just… listen in. Besides, it wasn't eavesdropping if I could sit on the deck and use my enhanced hearing. They were just being, too loud.

I ran over to the deck of the house, almost falling down the hill, and sat on the deck chair, and tuned in.

I heard Tony first, "and I'm the man who killed the avengers. I saw it, I didn't tell the team, how could I. I saw them all dead Nick, felt it. The whole world too." He took a deep breath, "Because of me. I wasn't ready, I didn't do all I could."

Was that what he saw in the vision? When the enhanced girl messed with his head? How could he think that though, he helped everyone out so much. He saved New York, donated to charities… it wasn't his _responsibility_ to save the world.

"That Maximoff girl's working you Stark, playing on your fear." I wanted to applaud Director Fury, it was just a vision, nothing more.

"I wasn't tricked, I was shown, it wasn't a nightmare, it was my legacy. The end of the path I started us on."

"You've come up with some pretty impressive inventions Tony, war isn't one of them."

"I watched my friends die, I watched- I watched Peter die. You'd think that'd be as bad as it gets. Nope. Wasn't the worst part."

"The worst part was that you didn't."

* * *

Tony:

I sent Peter to go and play around with the other kids and Laura. He was so good with them, and I told Laura to send Peter to the furthest corner of the farm so he couldn't listen in.

I had a hunch he listened in on my conversation with Fury before. I didn't want him to hear us planning our play, and I didn't want his hero instincts to jump in and him go with us to get rid of Ultron.

My number one priority was keeping him safe.

I was sitting in the Barton's homely lounge room, throwing darts, listening to everyone talk.

Fury was at the sink… cleaning dishes, ironically. Never thought I'd see that.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to but himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think its just for one thing."

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve spoke up from the door frame.

"Oh he's easy to track, he's everywhere. The guys multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans though."

I hit the dart board with a dart, I wasn't getting any better at this.

"Is he still going after the launch codes?" I pitched in, throwing another dart.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway."

"I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare."

Seriously, I hope Peter never does that, if he hasn't done already. I gotta check his search history.

"hm well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that-"

"Nexus?" Steve asked.

"It's the world internet hob in Oslo, e-every byte of data flows through them, fastest access on earth." replied Bruce.

"So, what did they say?" Barton commented.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed."

I looked up, "By whom?" I dart flew straight at my face, and landed with a thump on the dart board.

I looked up at Barton, he shrugged, show off.

"By party's unknown," said Fury.

"We have an ally?" Pitched in Nat for the first time.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's not the same thing. We do need an ally though, I've got a few people I've been keeping an eye on for this sort of thing."

"Another Avenger?" Steve came in.

I straightened up, absolutely not.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Steve said again.

"We need all the help we can get, Ultron's got you at your ropes end."

"Well, who is it, are they enhanced?" replied Nat.

A new team member, what a bad idea, I could hardly handle the team as it is now.

"You all know him already." I straightened up, glaring at Fury, he couldn't know… could he?

Nat looked between us, and stood up.

"You don't mean… you can't Nick, he's too young," Natasha said protectively.

"Nat, you know-" I started, feeling panicked.

"Yeah, I knew the first time we met, he admitted it on the ride over."

"Who are we talking about?" Steve looked at all of us. Nick opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the door to the house swung open, an explosion of laughter coming into the lounge.

Peter, Laura and the three kids had returned. Laura kissed her husband briefly.

"Hey, it was getting dark, so I thought we should head back… Is this a bad time?" Laura said, assessing the tension in the room.

I turned to Fury, "If you know what I think you do, then you know that will never happen."

"He's ready. Hill and I have been keeping an eye on him for a while now. He's had no tech, and he's been managing to crack down on the alien tech that's been popping up every-where. Its impressive."

Peter looked at me with wide eyes.

"Again, who are we talking about?" Steve gruffly said, starting to get annoyed at the lack of information.

All three of our eyes turned to Peter, his face pale.

Peter cleared his throat, "u-um, mr Stark- is this a b-bad time?"

"You have to tell them, he's an enhanced now, and he's popping up on people's radars, better to introduce him now."

I glared at Fury, my heart pounding.

I looked at Peter, silently asking him, he nodded.

"He's Spiderman."

Silence.

"The guy that runs around queens?" Steve said, shocked.

"Yeah, the one that helped us out with that drug scandal." Nat pitched in.

Everyone assessed him.

"You're enhanced." Peter nodded at Steve.

"What can you do?" came Clint.

"I-im really strong, I have enhanced senses, and a 6th sense of s-sorts, and Im… sticky."

"And you have those webs… does that stuff come out of you?" Steve started again.

"n-no, I made it in chemistry class," He pulled up his sleeve to show his web shooters on his wrists.

"He's got gifts." Fury said.

"And high school."

"I can do it."

"Peter no-" I came in quickly, there was no way he was going near Ultron again.

"See? He's ready. We even went into your ware house, and found out you made him a suit Stark." He pulled out a briefcase, flicking it open to reveal a suit. I forgot about that.

"It was a late-night project, I made it to keep him safe."

"I want to help you guys-"

"Peter, this isn't your fight."

"Yes, it is! He came after me! And he wants global destruction, and I live on this planet, so that includes me."

"Nope, you are staying here, end of discussion." But I could see in his face it wasn't.

* * *

**Welp, that's it! We're moving on with the story, and damn… the way the Russo brothers alluded to Starks sacrifice in this movie, 2 MOVIES before… 'it' happens, its crazy. I love Fury and Stark, its great. I'll try and upload sooner, this one was a bit of a small chapter, next one will be longer. Anyway, thanks for the support!**

**Also, **

**MiaKingMe18: Thanks so much! yeah i struggled with the science part, but i hoped that no scientists were reading my stuff, Im glad you enjoy it!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Getting in on the action

Peter:

It was late that night, the team had already said their goodbyes, assuming they wouldn't see me until after Ultron was dealt with.

Tony had grilled me, threatened me, basically blackmailed me to stay at the farm.

Well that wasn't going to happen.

I was young, yes, and inexperienced, but I could stop a bus with his bare hands! I could help.

I grabbed my backpack, wearing my Spiderman 'onesie', wishing goodbye to my makeshift doll of me sleeping. It was just pillows.

I stealthily opened the window, cringing as it squeaked. The building was two stories, no problem, I crawled out and jumped to the ground. The whole team was outside, various members packing and preparing. After their conversation the night before, and Director Fury showing me that awesome suit, they forced me to leave, but I listened in anyway.

They were going to see someone named Helen Cho?

I didn't know if she was bad or good, but she was important.

I creeped around the house, planning to open one of the empty storage compartments, and just sitting in there during the flight.

As I ducked behind a bush, a hand came out of nowhere, grabbing the front of my suit.

"Wha-"

"Shh." A hand was placed over my mouth. I lifted my eyes, before coming to the realisation that it was Director Fury who had grabbed me.

My eyes widened, one on one time with the creator of the Avengers! As much as I was panicking at the moment, that thought managed to flash in my mind.

Director Fury lifted his hand from my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to-"

"Shut it kid, I know. I told Tony he should've put you on this, but recently, it seems he got a stick stuck up his ass and refused."

The man handed me a small black bag, large enough to put in my pocket.

"W-what's this?"

"Comms, you think I was just going to get on that without help? You need to stay in contact with the team." I opened the bag, and sure enough, a flesh coloured earpiece was inside.

"T-thank you, sir." Fury waved it off.

"You got skills Parker, I'm sticking my neck out for you, now don't fuck it up."

I nodded, almost shaking, listening intently.

Director Fury let me go, giving me a nod. And with that, I scrambled off, crouching as I jogged over to the jet.

I looked behind me, but the man was already gone. Damn, he was so cool.

As I approached the jet, my heart was pounding through my chest, if I got caught, the _whole_ team would have his head in, and I would be at the mercy of _three_ spies, a billionaire, a super soldier, and… not Dr Banner. Dr Banner would just stay quiet.

It still wasn't reassuring.

As I snuck behind the Captain, about to enter the mouth of the jet, I got a tingling behind the eyes, opting to duck behind the wing, rather than inside.

Cap spun around, eyeing the shrubs accusingly. Shit.

Didn't Captain America have super hearing? Oh boy, this was going to be harder than I thought.

Within moments though, Captain turned back around, disregarding his suspicion, focusing on his task.

And I was in. As planned, I sprinted over to the compartment, sliding back the panel, and jumping inside. It was… tight. Nothing I couldn't handle of course.

I breathed heavily, trying not to fiddle too much in the compartment.

"-I'll take Natasha and Clint." It sounded like… the Cap? It was hard to tell where the muffled voices came from.

"All right, strictly recon. I'll hit the NEXUS, I'll join you as soon as I can." That came from Tony. I didn't have a great overview of what was happening, but in anyway, I was going to help.

"If Ultron is really building a body-"

"He could be more powerful than any of us, maybe all of us. An android designed by a robot."

"You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me."

I almost laughed at that, covering my mouth. _Me too Cap, me too._

Someone else walked onto the quinjet, I couldn't tell who.

"I'll drop Banner off at the tower, mind if I borrow Ms Hill?" It was Director Fury!

"She's all yours, apparently." Tony was still annoyed at that apparently.

"What are you gonna do?" Cap asked Director Fury, bringing the conversation back from Ms Hill.

"I don't know, something dramatic I hope."

I heard a few more muffled voices, but couldn't make much out of them through the compartment.

After a few minutes of sitting in there, they lifted off. I stuck onto the sides of the walls to stop myself from making too much noise, grimacing as I did so.

I'd done it.

Now I just had to hang on and be quiet.

* * *

Halfway during the flight, we landed, Mr Stark left the quinjet.

On my way out I heard Mr Stark say, "I'm going to go decrypt nuclear codes, yay! Then wait for our unknown hacker ally to come out. Then we can finally figure out who this guy is." He paused.

"Hey, do you think Peter has hacked into government agencies yet?"

I stiffened. What if he found out about hacking Ben and Jerry's. I had a little freak out in his compartment.

I thought hacking was wrong, but I heard a rumour that they were releasing a Ben and Jerry's ice cream flavour after Mr Stark! 'Stark Raving Hazelnuts'!

If Mr Stark found out… I would be in so much trouble.

"I mean, I don't want to over step, but maybe I should look at his search history. By his age I had hacked into the UN, the Pentagon, US government, and a lot more."

After the team disagreed, he left the quinjet.

* * *

After a few more hours of flying, I couldn't feel his legs… or arms.

On the bright side, things were starting to start up. Cap left the quinjet, and everyone was alert, ready for danger, I could feel it.

"Everyone do a comms check," ordered Nat.

I fumbled for the little pouch, lifting up my mask, and shoving in the device just in time to hear the team.

"Check."

"Check."

I contemplated getting out, trying to help, but decided against it.

"2 minutes, stay close."

From the little conversation that was thrown around, I knew that Cap was supposed to get into Helen Cho's lab. It was supposed to be a recon mission, make sure she was ok. We had reason to believe she was helping Ultron make a body? Which was confusing.

After Cap left, only Mr Barton and Nat were on the quinjet… and me.

If _anyone_ found out I was here, it would be the two super spies.

Cap turned on his comm, only ragged breathing was heard, it was female.

"He's uploading himself into the body." That must be Helen Cho.

"Where," asked Cap.

Ms Cho paused, she obviously did not know.

"The real power is inside the cradle… the gem… its power is uncontainable. You can't just- blow it up. You have to get the cradle to Stark."

"First I have to find it."

"Go."

"You guys copy that?" Asked Cap, addressing us.

"We did," replied Mr Barton

"We got a private jet taking off across town, no manifest, that could be him," came Nat.

"There, it's the truck from the lab, coming to you Cap, the loop by the bridge. Its them, got six with the cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver."

"Negative, the truck crashes, the gem could level the city. Draw out Ultron." Cap was right, we needed to get Ultron away from the gem.

After that, I couldn't see anything, and was oblivious to what they were doing.

"Well, he's definitely unhappy. I'm gonna try to keep it that way."

"You're not a match for him Cap."

"Thanks Barton."

The jet suddenly too an extremely sharp turn, causing me to tumble out of my compartment… and right onto the feet of Nat.

She stared at me.

"We got a stowaway."

Mr Barton looked from his seat in the cockpit to see me.

"I-Im sorry, I can just… help, you know?"

Nat sighed. Contemplating the situation.

"No. You're in deep shit kid, and you're staying here."

"He did help us out in that drug scandal, and Fury said he stopped that Alien tech guy, remember?"

"No."

"Nat, we're understaffed, you know that. Fury said he was ready."

Nat paused again.

"He doesn't even know what the mission is."

"Y-yes I do! Director Fury gave me an earpiece." I pulled it out and showed it to Nat.

Nat didn't say anything after that.

"Kid, if Fury wanted you, then ok. Get to the truck down there. Cap is drawing out Ultron, go out with Nat and get the cradle. Got it?"

I nodded.

Nat pressed a button on the jet, and a motor bike came up from the floor. Damn.

"Ok, you've got a window, 4… 3…" Said Mr Barton.

"Jump on." I scrambled to get on the bike with Nat.

"Give em hell," and with that, the bike was dropped down onto the street.

To say I was terrified… was an understatement. Nat drove crazily, swerving dramatically between cars, going _way_ over the speed limit.

I was too uncomfortable to grip onto Nat's waist, so I stuck my hands and legs to the side of the bike, holding on for dear life.

"Pete, I don't like this. If the fight gets too heavy, you need to listen to me. If I tell you to leave, you go. No buts."

"O-ok."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

In the growing distance, Nat and I saw a shield laying on the ground, it was Cap's!

"Im always picking up for you boys," said Nat, picking up the shield as we sped past.

"Which way?" Nat asked Mr Barton through the comms.

"Hard right… now." And was that turn _hard_, I swung as Nat turned.

Nat sped through more corners, scaring unsuspecting civilians. I thought I was going to throw up.

"That's the truck," Nat said to me. And there it was, with Ultron and Cap fighting on the top.

"I'm going to go underneath it, jump on the side."

"Got it."

As Nat did a sharp turn, making the bike low enough so it could glide underneath the truck, I leapt, sticking to the side, thankful to be off.

I started climbing his way up to help Cap, who was being held at the throat by Ultron, when Nat threw him his shield, and he was able to slam it into Ultron's chest.

Nat signalled to me to get inside the truck, get the cradle.

Ok, I thought, I could do this.

With my heart pounding, I moved my way over to the end of the truck.

From the corner of my eye, I could still see Ultron and Cap fighting.

Nat was speeding next to the truck, until Ultron lifted up his fist, lifting up a bunch of concrete in front of Nat. H-how did he do that? Oh jeez, he was way more powerful than I thought.

Nat stopped just before crashing into it, revving her engine, continuing to follow the truck from behind.

Just as I was about to reach the back of the truck, 2 robots peaked out and fired lasers at Nat!

I shot a web at one of their arms, realising their weapons were their arms. I did a Darth Vader and ripped a hand from one of the robots. Both robots focused on me as Nat drove up a staircase.

"Oh, sorry, did you need that?"

I shot a web at the robot that resembled Luke Skywalker, taking advantage of his missing limb. I then pulled his web, using the momentum to kick the robot into the chest and enter the truck.

The robot I kicked in the chest was in pieces. I looked up to find… 4 more robots staring at him. Oh shit.

I flipped onto the ceiling as one of them shot at me, firing a web at one's face, and then pulling it forward before punching it and mashing its face in.

"Oh jeez, you're going to have to get him into the shop." It was safe to say, they did not appreciate my remarks.

One of the robot's arm cannon fired up, aiming straight at me, I jumped from the roof, grabbing the bottom of the cannon and lifting up to hit the ceiling, causing a big hole to appear in the roof. I flipped up again, crawling through the hole to the top, just in time to see Cap being thrown off the roof.

Ultron did his magic and lifted up more concrete, causing a car crash next to Cap.

Cap jumped _on top_ of one of the crashing cars, and leapt back _onto_ the truck! He was so cool.

"Clint, can you draw out the guards?" Asked Nat from wherever she was.

"On it," came his reply.

"Hey, guys? I have the cradle here, still getting rid of the guards. What do you want me to do with it?" I asked.

Mr Barton swung the quinjet to the back of the truck and shot at Ultron. It didn't even make a dent.

But two of the guards flew from the truck at the quinjet.

I jumped back into the cargo of the truck, flinging a web at the remaining robot, running forward, and kicking off its head.

"Peter, you need to manually override it. Do you know how to do that?"

"Y-yeah." I hoped I did.

After pressing a few buttons, I realised that it had the same system as a modern computer, and was able to override it.

I almost whooped in triumph, before the screen said, 'USER OVERRIDE DENIED'.

"It's not working, Ultron must have known we would try that. We're going to have to take it into a lab to deconstruct the body internally."

I heard an engine behind him, and saw Nat leaping off her motor bike to enter the truck.

Just as she entered, I heard more engines around the side of the truck.

"Hey, somethings on the outside of the truck-"

Before I could finish, the back of the truck lifted off the ground. I stuck to the side of the truck, while Nat lost her balance and flung to the ground.

There was nothing for her to hold on too, so she fell out of the truck.

"NAT!" I scrambled to the edge, and flung a web out, managing to pull her up just in time.

"Thank you."

"No worries." I replied, breathless.

"The package is airborne, I have a clean shot," came in Mr Barton.

"Negative Peter and I are still in the truck."

"What the hell are you doing- "

"Just be ready, we're sending the package to you."

"How do you want me to take it?"

"Uh, you might wish you hadn't asked that."

Nat looked at me, "Get on."

I nodded, confused still, but followed her orders non-the less.

I stuck onto the top of the cradle as she got on the back, not before attaching a bomb on the truck.

She cut the straps, and we went flying out of the truck, straight into the quinjet waiting below.

I looked behind me, Nat was pulled out of the jet by a robot. Nat was gone.

"Nat!" Mr Barton yelled.

"No!" I shouted.

"Cap you seen Nat?" spoke Mr Barton urgently.

"If you have the package, get it to Stark!" Came Cap.

"Do you have eyes on Nat."

"Go!"

Mr Barton turned to me.

"We gotta go."

"No, NO! I'm going down."

"Kid, wait!"

And with that, I jumped down from the jet, shooting a web at a nearby building.

I looked around for Nat, she couldn't be gone. This is all my fault. Suddenly, I saw a train, riding through the streets. I looked at it in puzzlement, with my enhanced vision I saw Cap.

I started swinging down to help.

If I couldn't find Nat, I'd help Cap.

* * *

I swung into the moving train, behind Cap.

"Civilians in our path," Cap said to some white-haired guy. I stared in amazement before the man sped out of his view at lightning speed.

He saw a girl in red clothing lying unconscious on a chair.

"I'm going to try and stop it," I said to Cap.

Cap spun around, obviously not noticing I was there.

"Peter? What the hell-?"

"Don't worry! I got this!"

People were in danger, I couldn't just sit by while they did all the work.

I ran to the front of the train, climbed out the side window, and stuck myself to the very front of the train.

I laid my back on the front of the train, sticking on with my hands and feet. _I got this, I got this, I got this_.

_3… 2… 1…,_ and with that I struck my feet down, pulling up concrete as I tried to stop it.

Pure adrenaline was fuelling me, I screamed raw, I didn't know if I could hold on any longer.

But to my amazement, because of my resistance, the train began to slow down.

I kept my feet in place, I was starting to see spots.

I was just about to pass out, when the train came to a stop.

Immediately, I fell to the ground, still feeling too much pain.

I saw Cap run up beside me, crouching.

"Son, talk to me, talk to me-"

"Is everyone ok?" I mumble out.

Cap breathed a sigh of relief, "Because of you kid."

And with that, I succumbed to the darkness, feeling my pain wash away with my consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! Been busy with LOTS of tests. Anyway, hopefully I'll update more soon! Also, yes I did do the train thing, sue me. And this is an updated version, the chapter that I posted before had LOTS of errors. Im doing a different story that is 3****rd**** person, this is 1****st**** person, and I just updated this without too much proof reading. So half of this used to be 1****st**** person, the other half 3****rd**** person. Anyway. Yeah, sorry about that guys.**

**Also:**

**MiaKingme18: ahhhhhh you'll have to see! *aggressive eyebrow raise.**


End file.
